In the Nick of Time
by Raider2000
Summary: They're back...


DISCLAIMER: "Back to the Future" and all related characters are registered trademarks of 

DISCLAIMER: "Back to the Future" and all related characters are registered trademarks of Universal Studios, Inc.

If you have any suggestions of comments that you do not want to post, email me at CrazyCrackr5630@yahoo.com.

****

"In the Nick of Time"

A "Back to the Future" FanFic by:

****

CrazyCrackr

CHAPTER I 

August 23, 1995

7:35 p.m.

Marty McFly looked up into the window of the locomotive and into the eyes of its white-haired conductor. "Hey Doc!" he shouted, straining to be heard over the sound of the engine. "Where ya goin' now, back to the future?!"

"Nope," replied the man. "Already been there." He smiled at Marty, and shut the window to the locomotive as it floated off the ground. Then, as quickly as it came, vanished into the blue sky in a brilliant flash of light.

That scene had been played in Marty's mind over and over again since it took place about ten years ago. It was the last time Marty saw his best friend, Doctor Emmett L. Brown. It was the first time in what seemed like years of adventures with "Doc" that he would enter a world where he didn't know who would win the World Series in 30 years. A world where he didn't know if he would be the father of jailed children. A world where he could write his future.

He missed Doc. He missed the friendship that he shared with the old man. But, at the same time, he was glad that Doc wasn't there to pull him into adventures like he had in 1985. In 1985, things were different. In 1985, Marty was a 17-year-old kid without a care in the world. In 1985, he was able to leap the driver's seat of Doc Brown's Delorean and rip through the fabric of space and time. Now, he had a life. Marty was a married man. He had a career. Time traveling was just not an option anymore. He couldn't do it again.

Just then, a knock came at the door of Marty's den. "Come in," he said, as he came out of the trance he had put himself in. The doorknob slowly turned, revealing the face of his loving wife, Jennifer McFly. Jennifer and Marty had been together in high school, and when they both graduated, were married. Nine years ago, after Marty's band, The Pinheads, released their first album, Marty devoted his time to the band. He quit the job he held in a store in Hill Valley and focused solely on being The Pinheads' lead singer. The Pinheads were together for only a short time after the release of their album, and they broke up, going their separate ways. Maybe that guy in high school was right; maybe they were just too loud.

Marty had a wife and a house, and being without a job was not something that could be considered. So, he decided to go to college and get a degree. He wanted to make something of himself. As it turned out, Marty went back into music, but this time he became a record producer for a big label, which was rare for a guy his age. He loved working with all the big bands and even though he wasn't on stage, he was happy.

"Somebody's on the phone for you, honey," Jennifer said as she stood in the doorway of Marty's den. "It's your brother."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Marty arose from his chair and began to follow his wife out the door. But before he walked through the doorway, he looked over his left shoulder and onto the wall. There, in a beautiful frame, hung a black and white photograph of two men, dressed like they were in the Old West, standing in front of the clock that is on top of the Hill Valley Court House. One of those men was Marty. The other was Doc Brown. Whenever anyone saw it, they asked how Marty could be standing in a scene that had taken place 100 years ago. Marty would tell them it was a gag gift, taken against a backdrop of the clock. They would believe him of course, because no one could travel through time. If only they knew what Marty knew.

Marty walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hey, Dave!" he said, smiling. "How are ya?" The look on his face changed as he listened to the voice on the other end. His lip quivered. "Wh-what?…This can't be happening." Tears started to fill his eyes. "Yeah, I-I'm coming now." As he hung up the phone, he turned to his wife, who was watching the whole time.

"What happened, Marty? What did Dave say to you?"

"M-my parents just died," he said. Before Jennifer could respond, Marty fell to the ground, crying hysterically.

****************

August 25, 1995

11:54 a.m.

After Marty recovered from the immediate trauma from the phone call, he and Jennifer quickly threw clothes into a few suitcases and jumped into their BMW, heading from the couple's home in Los Angeles to Hill Valley. Jennifer did the driving. As they took the exit to Hill Valley from the freeway, Marty straightened up in the passenger's seat. After Marty and Jennifer married, they left the confines of Hill Valley. They left their friends and their families for the big city. Marty and Jennifer rarely saw their families. That's what made it harder for Marty. It had been a while since he had seen his parents. He never even called them. He had just cut them from his life. Now he wished he hadn't. 

By now they had entered the town of Hill Valley. It was just like when Marty and Jennifer had left it as newlyweds. Their families had always come to L.A. to see them, so Marty and Jennifer had not seen it for close to ten years. In a few minutes, Marty and Jennifer had come up on two signs reading the same thing, Lyon Estates. Marty remembered the times he would come in to this development on his skateboard, holding onto the back of someone's car. It was a place that right now he didn't want to see. As they traveled down the street, Marty wished that this were just a dream. That any minute he would wake in his bed. But when they pulled into the driveway of what was his parent's home, he knew it wasn't.

Marty stepped out of the BMW and walked into the house that he had grown up in. Sitting in the living room was Marty's brother and sister, a couple of neighbors, and Biff Tannen. Marty remembered all the times he and Doc had to stop Biff from ruining history, always bringing Biff back into the kind man that he saw before him…the Biff that would wax the cars of George McFly. The Biff that if Marty hadn't gone into 1955, would have walked all over his father.

Marty walked into the living room and greeted everybody, embracing them. Marty was only there a few minutes before Dave sent the neighbors out of the house. Biff remained though, as he was a close family friend. "We need to make the funeral arrangements," Dave said as he turned to Marty and Jennifer. 

"Yeah," Marty replied. "Do you need me to do it?"

"Alright, Marty," Dave said. "Give them a call and go down there to set things up."

Marty took Jennifer by the hand and together they walked out of the house to the BMW.

****************

When Marty walked into the funeral home, he noticed the headline of the newspaper sitting on one of the tables: LOCAL AUTHOR AND WIFE KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT. Marty's closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath and walked into one of the offices.

__

To Be Continued…

What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!


End file.
